Shovel Knight vs Papyrus
Shovel Knight vs Papyrus is a What if? Death Battle. Description Shovel Knight vs Undertale. Which armor wearing knight from a successful Indie game will win? Intro Wiz: The knight, one of the bravest characters in fiction, and these two are famous examples. Boomstick: Shovel Knight, wielder of the Shovel Blade. Wiz: And Papyrus, the spaghetti loving skeleton. Shovel Knight Wiz: Shovel Knight is the wielder of the Shovel Blade. He has a large variety of weapons including his Shovel, which can reflect projectiles and pogo stomp on opponents. He also a large arsenal of magic like the Chaos Sphere, an electric projectile that bounces, the Troupple Chalic #1 heals Shovel Knight and Troupple Chalic #2 grants him 10 seconds of invincibility. Boomstick: He's got other weapons too, but I doubt a fishing rod or an anchor will do much. Wiz: The Dust Knuckles deliver a powerful punch able to knock things forward, War Horn increases Shovel Knight's attack, the Propeller Dagger grants Shovel Knight flight, the Mobile Gear make him faster and the Flare Wand lets him fire up to three fireballs at once. Boomstick: Shovel Knight beat the Enchantress and even beat Kratos and the Battletoads. Wiz: However, Shovel Knight is very slow without the Mobile Gear and his Shovel can break easily. Shovel Knight: I will NEVER give up on you. I will follow you to the end of the world. Papyrus Wiz: Papyrus is the arrogant brother of Sans and despite being a skeleton, he actually has a good taste for food. His ways of attacking are with bones he can summon to create walls of defense or just throw them. His Blue Bones directly attack the soul if it hits you, but they're much slower and can't be manipulated around unlike the normal ones. Boomstick: Where the hell did he get that piece of armor? Wiz: No one knows, but moving on, Papyrus also has gravity manipulation, which is similar to The Force from Star Wars. Another thing to mention is that all of his attacks hurt your soul with the exception of the normal bones. Boomstick: Papyrus is able to keep up with Frisk, who dodged lightning and Undyne has said that he is strong before. Wiz: However, he's wimpy, arrogant, barely has feats, and his kindness holds him back. Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! Death Battle! In some grassy area, Shovel Knight continues his quest to save Shield Knight, but gets blown backwards by a sudden trap. Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE MINE NOW, HUMAN! FIGHT! Papyrus rushes up to Shovel Knight and attempts to club him, but Shovel Knight parries with his shovel and kicks Papyrus in the leg, tripping him. He then whacks Papyrus with the shovel multiple times before slamming him backwards with a up slash, launching Papyrus into a tree. Papyrus creates some bones and throws them at Shovel Knight, who avoids them and begins firing Chaos Spheres, electrocuting Papyrus. Papyrus: ALRIGHT, NO MORE MISTER NICE SKELETON! Papyrus throws a Blue Bone at Shovel Knight, whacking Shovel Knight in the stomach. Papyrus then creates a Bone Wall out of TK and throws it at Shovel Knight, who takes the hit and falls backwards. Shovel Knight performs Troupple Chalic #1, quickly recovering wounds before pulling out his Flare Wand and began shooting fireballs at Papyrus. Papyrus creates a Bone Wall to block them, but is immediately met with a Dust Knuckle to the face, sending him flying forward. Papyrus gets up and throws a bone, catching Shovel Knight off guard. Papyrus: READY TO GIVE UP, HUMAN? Shovel Knight performs Troupple Chalic #2, making him invincible. Papyrus throws another bone at him, but Shovel Knight rushes right throw it and begins rapidly punching Papyrus with the Dust Knuckles, before comboing him with Shovel strikes, launching Papyrus in the air. Shovel Knight then leaps in the air and slams Papyrus in the ground, greatly damaging the skeleton. Before he can get up, Shovel Knight pulls out the Flare Wand and shoots 3 fireballs at Papyrus, burning Papyrus alive. KO Aftermath Shovel Knight continues his quest to save Shield Knight. Sans and Frisk mourn Papyrus's dead body. ---------------------------------------------- Wiz: While Papyrus was faster, Shovel Knight outclassed him in every other category. Shovel Knight's arsenal was far more powerful than Papyrus's, and it also didn't help that Troupple Chalic #1 and #2 could counter anything Papyrus could throw at him. Boomstick: Looks like Papyrus received a skeleTON of a beating. Wiz: The winner is Shovel Knight. Category:Mister Twister 22 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Undertale vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016